Merry Christmas Me Amor
by Arcadia L
Summary: One Shots. This is how different soulmate couples spends the holidays. Enjoy
1. Chapter 1

**Okay here's a one shot. Everything italicized is in their heads.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly I don't own the night world series ****L**

* * *

**APOV**

"Come on Luis can you please tell me where you're taking me?"

"Nope" _come on Aiyana try harder you can get it out of him_

"Plwease Luis? Pweety pwease with a cherry on top?"

"Nope. Not a chance. Don't you trust me?"

_Come on not that card I get we're soul mates and all but this has been going on for an hour now!_ "Yes I do but what if you're about to lead me into the pool or down some steps?"

"Well then I'll cry, mope then get over it, look I'm tearing up just thinking about it." he said teasingly.

"Por favor me amor?" I said flirtatiously

"ninguna manera " he said flatly

**LPOV**

_I could tell Aiyana was starting to get annoyed and to be honest it was getting pretty amusing. _

"_Luis were the hell are you? You do know some people actually enjoy having a life."_

"_Well isn't that a shocker there are people in this world that actually made plans with Morgead Blackthron.?"_

"_Just hurry up and get here."_

"_Kay Morgy"_

"_You're lucky I care about Aiyana as a sister so much or I'd just leave, and don't call me Morgy!"_

"Ok love we're here you can take off the blindfold."

**APOV**

"it's about-" but I was cut off mid sentence by the breath taking view. Luis transformed the back yard into a winter wonderland. Everything thing in sigh was white and lit up. There was snow all over the backyard, even placed perfectly on the plants, in a way that wouldn't harm them. I look up to see white Christmas lights hanging over us and beyond that a dazzling starry night with the moon bright and full. Placed right in the middle of the backyard, was a table, elegantly set for two. Placed right off the side was a dance floor. I walked to the fountain, only to see red rose petals in the water. I ran my hand through the water, picked up a petal; sniffing its alluring aroma. I turn around to face Luis. We stood facing each other for what felt like an eternity, until he broke the silence.

"You like it el amor?"

"No. I Love it."

He took my hand and led me to the radiant white Christmas tree decorated with green, red, and gold ornaments. He bent down and grabbed a little black box, and knelt down on one knee.

"Aiyana when I met you two years ago, I only saw a pretty 17 year old with long dark curly hair, and brown eyes. But when I got to know you, you became this stubborn, strong, loving person. Not only loving people you know, but complete strangers. Everyday I feel like that same 17 year old boy who fell in love with you that day. I love you, not only for what you are, But for what I am when I am with you. You're nothing short of my everything. Aiyana Carissa Giovanni will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

"Of Course!" I said tearing up

Luis slipped that beautiful engagement ring on my ring finger, and kissed me hand. He stood up, and put his hands on each side of my face. I stared into his beautiful green eyes and tangled my fingers in his luscious curly black hair, and pulled him into a kiss."

"Merry Christmas el amor." He said murmuring against my lips.

"Merry Christmas Luis."

"_Te Quiero me amor"_

"_Te Quiero"_

* * *

Ok so what'd you kiddies think?

Here's the translations to the Spanish up above

Te Quiero-I Love you

ninguna manera -No way

Por favor el amor-please my love?

Me amor-my love

ok now don't forget to review! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Ok so I changed my mind and wanted to make more one shots about soul mate couples during the holidays. HAPPY HOLIDAYS :]

Disclaimer: I don't own the night world series

* * *

I was walking through the graveyard, kicking leaves and snow out of my way. I was a cold snowy, depressing night. For most people, today's a day of love, family, gifts, and drinking eggnog while sitting near a beautifully decorated tree. Although for me today's isn't only Christmas eve, but the one year anniversary of my soul mate Dionne's death.

I remember it as if it were only yesterday. Dionne and I were walking home from the mall to buy some last minute Christmas gifts.

"So are you gonna tell me what's in the pretty box?"

"I would but then it wouldn't be any fun. I love seeing you get all begging and curious George."

"That's not fair. You made us split up at the mall to buy each other secret gifts, and now that you bought it you're not telling me what took you so long in one store?"

"Life's not fair love." I couldn't help but smiling at the look on her face.

"Sure it is. If it weren't I wouldn't have you now wouldn't I?" she said while grabbing my hand and kissed my cheek.

"Fine when we get home."

"No! Now please? The house is sooo far away. Its like form here to Africa, and back. We'll never get there in time." she shot me her famous Dionne Johns puppy dog eyes.

"Did I ever tell you how stubborn you can get sometimes?" while taking out her gift

"Yes you did, but you also said it was cute."

"Ok here's your gift, but where's mines?"

"At home under the tree."

"Then what's in that bag you got there?"

"Potions and herbs of course. I can't do spells with salt and vinegar now can I?" Maybe I can she said under her breath, putting on her thinking look.

"Ok Di here's your gift."

"Ohh gimmie gimmie!" she looked just like a 7 year old child on Christmas morning, despite the fact she's 22 years old.

"Oh my Aaron this is the most beautiful necklace I've ever seen!" she held up the necklace into the air to get a better look at it. It was a amethyst crystal heart on long gold chain, and stared at the purple crystal. While she was twirling the necklace around she stopped and tear began to fall down her face.

"You engraved my name into it?" she held it up to me to put it around her neck.

"Thank you Aaron. I love you." She hugged me tightly and kissed my lips fiercely. I could feel the electricity between us, and saw the pink haze. Dionne began shaking from the cold Seattle weather.

"Lets go home Di."

On the drive home, she talked about having a family one day, and about her family. I knew she wasn't comfortable talking about her family, but when she opened up to me, I was full of love.

We got home to find our front door kicked down and all out windows broken.

"Dionne stay in the car."

"Are you kidding what if someone's in there and they're night people? Your only human Aaron they'll kill you. I'm coming"

"Dionne I can't loose you again. Dionne you might get killed. _Killed!_ Not kidnapped, and you'll be gone forever. I can't loose you Dionne."

"Aaron it's okay. I'll be okay."

"Ok fine, but don't be afraid to use your orange fire."

We walked in to find all of belongings broken, or stolen. I heard Dionne whisper "it's all gone." under her breath with sadness. We were headed up stairs with Dionne behind me, when all of a sudden I saw Eli Redfern at the top the stairs. She stood there with that evil smirk of hers.

"Hello Dionne how's life loving vermin?" Eli said

"Lily what are you doing here?" ask Dionne I could tell she was beginning to get scared.

"Simple." Eli retorted "I'm here to kill you for breaking the laws."

"Wh..What? Kill _me_? You really think you can kill _me?_ Eli you're my best friend. How could you put the Night World over your best friend?"

"Simple like this." she appeared behind Dionne with her quick vampire speed and snapped Dionne's neck.

"NOOOOO! DIONNE!!!" I ran to her still body, and looked for a pulse.

"Pathetic. Love makes you weak. That's why I never fell in love." Eli said laughing.

I could feel red hot rage forming inside of me. "NO THE REASON WHY YOU NEVER FELL IN LOVE, IS BECAUSE YOU ARE A CARELESS CRUEL SNAKE!!!!"

"You're lucky you're even alive."

"Really? Why am I alive anyways?"

"Because your misery is a crueler punishment than death." And like that Eli Redfern disappeared.

There it was. Her tombstone. As I walked up closer I could read the engraving. Here lies Dionne Johns. A daughter, wife, lover. May your soul rest in peace. I laid a bouquet of red roses and a single black dahlia. I also laid an elegantly wrapped gift for her.

"I'm so Dionne. I'm sorry I didn't protect you that night.". I could feel tears rolling down my check. It doesn't matter to me who sees me crying anymore.

"If you're listening please send me a sign." I know it's a lot to ask for, but please send me a sign. Anything."

I heard leaves ruffling, and noticed a bright white light. The light then took form of a woman, no not a woman. It was Dionne! I couldn't believe it, she was here right in front of me.

"Aaron don't succumb into sadness anymore. I forgive you. It was my fault I should've attacked Eli when I had the chance. Go and live your life. I love you." I couldn't help but cry. Hearing my soul mate's beautiful soothing voice was amazing.

"I love you to Di."

"I'll soon return to you my love. Merry Christmas."

She bent down and kissed my cheek, but I felt nothing. She began to fade and then disappeared.

"Merry Christmas Dionne." I whispered.

For the first time since a year ago I feel good. My love will soon return to me.

* * *

So what'd you think??


End file.
